The Education of Rose Weasley
by KlainerGonnaKlaine
Summary: Rose Weasley was smart, beautiful and in love with her Herbology Professor!
1. Chapter 1: The Mistake

Rose Weasley[_Daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione(Granger)Weasley]_ was in her father's opinion the most beautiful and intelligent witch in all of Hogwarts. She knew he had tendency of over exaggerating things but still she couldn't deny her dashing good looks as well as her vast knowledge about everything related to both the Wizard and Muggle world.

To her beauty came second best next to wit. She was never asked for her long silky burgundy hair, beautiful curves that seem to belong to a guitar or a face that resemble that of an angel. She could care less about her physical appearance. Her main focus where Books and Herbology.

From an early age she has had a fascination with plants especially since Neville Longbottom gave her a Gurdyroot on her 8th birthday. She's is 16 and the plants still alive and well. She does not let anyone touch her Gurdy(that's the name she gave her Gurdyroot) and for that reason her younger brother Hugo and cousins tease her saying she was going to marry the thing.

She does not seem bother by there comments because she understands there still children as a matter a fact she find them quite funny. Gurdy was her best friend and although she had a human friend named Dorothy Peganson but the bondshe shared with little Gurdy was unbreakable_(not really but you get the point)._

She thought that maybe the reason why she loved that plant so much was because ever since she laid eyes on Neville she has had a crush on him. She could never put her finger on as to how that extremely forgetful and sort of clumsy man could make her blood boil and heart beat so fast.

For her, those feeling for him where hell on her academic career. Specially now that she was on her 6th year at Hogwarts and her Herbology Professor was none other then Neville Longbotom. She would spend most of the class staring at him and thinking how delicious it would to kiss those lips of his that taunt her so.

Today she spent the entire lesson looking at him with desire having very naughty thoughts about him and his desk. She tried to control herself but failed miserable seen that Professor Longbottom decided to wear a pair of black trousers with some really nice dress shoes and a white button shirt with the sleeves pulled back. He looked gorgeous and if it weren't for the classroom full of students those trousers would have been on the floor by now.

_"Control your hormones Rose they will one day be the death of you" _She though biting down on her lower lip as she slammed her head on her desk. Her action did not went unnoticed by Dorothy who was seating right next to her.

"You okay Rose?" She asked putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and said:

"I'm fine just the usual" Dorothy rolled her eyes as she knew what Rose meant by the _"usual"._

"Rose you have got to stop lusting out towards our Herbology Teacher it's not normal you know" she said in her annoying tone of voice that Rose would ignore but today was really getting to her.

She grumble against some along the lines of _"Shut up I'm not lusting out towards Neville I'm just madly in love with him"._

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing Dory, nothing what so ever!" Rose said in a irritated voice. Just as Dorothy was about to say something she was silence by the Professor's voice calling to the students.

"Who can tell me what this is?" asked Professor Longbottom holding up a a large pink pod. None raised there hands and Neville frown and said:

"Come on you guys...what about you Miss Weasley what is the name of this plant?"

She hated when he called out for her with that adorable pleading voice of his. She just lifted her head from her desk and said in a monotone voice:

"It's a Puffapod it burst into a flower when dropped" He gave her a quick smile and said:

"Well done Miss Weasley I see a bright future for you in Herbology" She felt like some punch her gut every time he gave her a compliment. It felt like the Gods where testing her will power to not jump from her desk and push the man in front of her into a fierce yet passionate kiss.

_"Teachers Pet" _She could her Scorpius Malfoy whisper. She detested the little git withall her might but that was one insult she could live with. She just gave him a very sinister grin and he lifted his brow looking quite surprise.

The rest of the lesson went by quickly and just as she was about to leave Neville called out for her. She cursed under her breath and turn to say:

"Yes Professor?"

"Nothing I just wanted to know how are things?" He said smiling.

"I'm brilliant" She said soundinga bit to cheerful for her liking. Neville looked at her with concern and asked:

"Are you sure Rosey?"

_"Why must you use that little nickname that makes me feel very special" _She though trying to focus long enough to say:

"I'm good don't worry it's just stress that's all" He gave her an understanding smile before pulling her in to a quick hug.

"I know school is very important to you but please be careful I don't want you to get sick"

She could feel the warmth from his body and the scent of herbs on his skin. It was intoxicating and if he did not let go of her soon she might have actually faint. Thankfully he pulled away in time. She composed herself and said:

"I promise I won't now if you excuse I have to go do some research for potions class in the library" With that she turn and left without looking back. As practically ran out of the classroom she found Dorothy standing looking curiously at her.

"So what did say to you?" She asked.

"Nothing just that he was worried about me" She said in a lovey dovey voice. Dorothy rolled her eyes and said:

"Because he's you teacher and your his students so can you please get you head out of the clouds long enough to tell what are you planning to do on your free period?"

She snapped out her little bubble of joy and said:

"I was going to the library...why you wanted to do something?"

"Well kinda...you see I have this crush on..." She said not finishing her sentences making Rose feel the curiosity boiling up inside her.

"On?" She said impatiently.

"Marcus Finnigan" She whisper.

"The Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?" Rose asked and she just nodded. Rose look at her a bit surprise and said:

"Let me guess you wanna go watch then practice?" She nodded once more.

"Alright I'll join you but only after I go to the library for a book for potions class" Dorothy smiled from ear to ear and squealed:

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU ROSE YOUR THE BEST FRIEND ANY WITCH COULD EVER ASK FOR"

"Yeah, yeah now get I have a book to retrieve before next period" Dorothy gave a quick grin before disappearing from the huge hall. Rose gave a lite chuckle before turning around to be face to face then non-other then Scorpius.

"Hello Weasley" He said in his very overly confident voice.

"Yes Malfoy and how may I be of service to you on this fine day?" She said sarcastically.

"I couldn't help but notice the flirty smile you gave back at Longbottom's class" He said stepping a bit closer then necessary pushing her against the wall. She put on her best poker face and said:

"Why would I be flirting with you Malfoy?...Did you forget that I hate you!"

"Yes well you should know by now when two people hate each other it's only because the have such strong feelings for each other" He said seductively. She decided to play along just to humor the little imbecile.

"Really Scorpius?...I never though of it that way" He was in utter shock as he stutter out:

"R-really?"

She placed her arms around his neck as she says:

"I do not know you're the man with the theory, Scorpius"

"Let's test it out shall we" He said full of confidence as he broke the distance between them and kissed her. At first she was a bit taking back, but she quickly kissed him back.

It was very strong and passionate and very inappropriate kiss for people of there age to do in a corridor of Hogwarts. She lost herself so deeply in that kiss that she imagine Neville being the other pair of lips that she was flavoring.

There hands ran up and down each other bodies as there tongues fought for domination. At some point the buttons of her blouse are open and Scorpius very skillful hand was on her breast.

She quickly realise what she was doing and pulling out her wand from her stocking yelled:

_"Petrificus Totalus"_

Scorpius froze completely and fall on the floor. Rose panicking said:

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK I just snogged Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and I liked it"

She slid on the floor next to the frozen boy and tried to pull herself long enough to come up with a plan. Within seconds it came to her. She got up pulled Scorpius against the wall making sure to fix the mess she made of his hair and said:

_"Obliviate"_

She erased the last minutes of his life. She put her wand back in her stocking and hurried towards the library leaving behind a very frozen and confuse Scorpius.

_"Great you've gone from sexual deviant fawning over your Herbology Professor to school slut in less then a day, Rose!" _She though scolding herself. Hogwarts wasn't going to be easy on her she presume.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bet

_Hi! I hope you enjoy this second chapter as much I had writing it. I wish for you to bear with my very slow writing abilities as well as my grammar errors. Also I forgot to mention I have songs that remind me of the characters like for example Scorpius is __**"Infinity Guitars by Sleigh Bells"**__ cause it's FUCKING BADASS LIKE HIM!_

* * *

><p>She arrived in the middle of the Quidditch practice her eyes scanning the field trying to find Dorothy. After a few minutes she found her sitting in the far off corner to the left. Rose ran towards Dorothy who was looking at Marcus with such an adorable love sick puppy expression that was almost heartbreaking.<p>

"Hey what did I miss?" Rose asked sitting down.

"Marcus been brilliant" She said gawking at the brown hair boy that was hovering above the rest of the team.

Rose chuckled softly before turning her gaze to the group of Gryffindors flying around. She was alarmed to find her brother and cousins James and Albus sitting around instead of playing with the rest of the students.

"Hey Finnigan are you stupid or something?" She yelled making Marcus almost fall off his broom. He steady himself a flew towards her and yelled back:

"Are you fucking insane?"

"No but you are!" She shouted.

"And why you say that?" He spat at her.

"Because you have three great players sitting around doing nothing" She said pointing towards the three very shocked boys. He smirked and said in a cocky tone of voice:

"Last time I checked Gryffindor was the house with most consecutive wins since I became captain...so I'm pretty sure I have all the players all ever need right here"

"You sure because last time I CHECKED Slytherin defeted you in last week match" She said blushing slightly remembering what had happen with there Seeker. His smirk turn in to a snarl as he balwed out:

"That bastard Scorpius is a cheating son of bitch"

"Even so he beat your sorry ass" She affirmed him.

"Oh yeah well let's make a little bet to see who's the real sorry ass here" He challenge.

"Bloody Fantastic!...so what you wager Finnigan?" She said sounding confidant.

"If I win you do my homework for a four months" He propose.

"One Month" She said.

"Three" He bargain.

"Two and that's my final offer?" She said firmly.

"Deal" He said with that stupid smirk returning to his dumb face.

"And if I win you have to go to the Halloween Ball with Dorothy!" Dorothy was looking between Marcus and her before she went wide eyes from what just came out of Roses mouth. She gave her this _"Are-You-Crazy?" _look.

"So this is pretty much a win-win scenario for me" He said looking Dorothy up and down making her tan skin turn crimson. Rose grin as she said:

"Pretty much"

"Deal but..." He said letting the last part linger.

"But what?" She asked exasperated.

"You have to play" He said awaiting her reaction to see if she would be concern but she reacted quite the opposite. She looked deadly and ready for the kill like as if his words trigger a dark force inside her.

She wonder sometimes how she ended up in Gryffindor when she clearly was equally as manipulative and devilish as the Slytherins. She didn't give it much though and accepted immediately in a very menacing voice.

The team was divided into two groups with Rose, Albus, James, Hugo and a two others in one and Marcus in the other. She change the positions making James who was usually a Seeker into a Beater with Hugo while Albus who was a Chaser into a Seeker with her as Chaser.

Marcus actually laugh at her arrangement but what he didn't no was that they would play Quidditch every summer and all four of them would be in the same team and they never lose not even to the great Seeker Harry James Potter.

Marcus didn't know what he's gotten himself into. They split out through the field and with the sound of the whistle they gave Dorothy the game began. At first she told the boys to go easy on them to make them think this would be easy.

By the time Marcus team at least fifteen points she gave them the symbol and with that Albus was off like a bolt of lightning after the snitch. Marcus was speechless cause Albus might have been the youngest in the team but he was the fasted Seeker he has ever seen.

He was also quite impress with James and Hugo those kid could hit and Rose was amazing Chaser always dodging everyone that came after her. She scored about thirty points for them before Albus grab the snitch and won them the game.

Marcus and the rest of the team was baffled at the results of the match. They couldn't believe a bunch of kids well except for Rose defeated them. Rose grin and yelled from where she floated:

"I told you this guys where the best"

"I guess your right" He said laughing.

Everyone burst in to laughter trying to show no hard feelings about the little competition cause that how Gryffindors where. Marcus flew towards Dorothy and said:

"Dorothy Pegason I would be honored to escort you to the Halloween Ball"

The entire Gryffindor team began to whistling and make catcalls making both of them blush.

_"I hear weeding bells"_ Rose thought.

* * *

><p>After that little match between Rose and the team they began to harsh her to join but she plan out refused. Another thing that happen was that Marcus and Dorothy where hanging out more often they even flirted. Dorothy main topics of conversation for the weeks until the ball where what will her costume be and what will Marcus wear.<p>

Rose was great at sewing so she convince Marcus and Dorothy in to letting her make there costumes that way the didn't have to buy one and Dorothy could shut up about the bloody ball. Rose didn't want to attend the ball but Headmaster McGonagall said that:

_"Since this is the first time the usually Halloween feast was turn in to a ball all student are obligated to go with a costume"_

Rose adore McGonagal but sometime the women could be impossible. She spend the day of the ball in a very bad mood insulting everyone around her and not paying attention to any of her classes. She even ignored Neville's cute little lecture about Abyssinian shrivelfig.

She didn't want to go and that was final. Dorothy sat on the edge of her bed awaiting for Rose to give her costume she had already handed Marcus his and now she was working on the finishing touch on Dory's.

"And it's done...now close your eyes" Dory did was she was told and anxiously waited for Rose to tell her to open them. Rose step in front of her and said:

"Alright now open"

When Dorothy looked at the beautiful gown her jaw dropped. It was a long sort medivel blue dress with ocean blue rhinestones. The fabric was exquisite and the desing was perfect. It was the most beautiful princess costume she has ever seen.

"Rose it's gorgeous" She gave her a hug and continued by saying:

"Thank you for everything you such an amazing person"

"I'm alright" She said jokingly.

They spend they entire Friday afternoon which they usually had free making Dorothy look like royalty. Her long waive honey hair was pulled up into a bum and was decorated with a adoranle silver tiara that had a stone the same color as the rest while her green emerald eyes where painted a simple shade of blue that wasn't to overbearing.

She had on very simple pair of diamond earrings that match perfectly with the silver on her tiara. When they finish Rose could see how the color of the dress complimented perfectly to Dory's skin color. Dorothy spin and model her dress all over the Gryffindors girls room and Rose couldn't help but laugh at her childish antics.

"That Marcus better keep his hands to himself if he knows what's good for him" Rose said very protectively. She could see how closer she and had grown in less then acouple of months something that actually scared her a bit.

"Don't be so negative also wheres your costume?" She asked

"Can't you see it I'm dress as a Muggle" She said pointing towards herself.

"A pair of Jeans and T-Shirt do not count as a Muggle outfit Rose" She in her annoying tone.

"Just shut and move or do you wish to be late for your date with Marcus" She nodded and with that they way to the ball.


End file.
